


Noceur

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, Thanksgiving, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Noceur: One who stays up lateLate at night, Kurt goes out, only to find someone from his past.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Noceur

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Kurt hates thanksgiving (like Chandler) and goes out drinking and runs into Sebastian! Thank you so much I really like both Chandler and Kurt so it would be cool to see them be alike!

Kurt hated Thanksgiving.

When he was younger, he and his mom and his dad used to celebrate it together. That was, until, Kurt's mom sadly passed away on the Thanksgiving of 2002.

Ever since that tragic day, Kurt has refused to celebrate Thanksgiving.

The first year that Finn and Carole moved in, they were desperate to celebrate as a family again. However, Kurt hid in his room all day, crying, missing his mother.

His first year in New York, Rachel forced him to have a party with Brody. He didn't mind, as it was a Kiki, not a celebration.

However, now his friends wanted him to gather around and say what he was thankful for. That was the problem with Thanksgiving: he had nothing to be thankful for.

What was he supposed to say? That he was grateful for Blaine cheating, for his dad being ill, for all of his friends being more successful than him, for Finn and his mom dying?

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Rachel asked Kurt for the 100th time.

"Yes," Kurt answered while grabbing his coat.

"Dude, you don't have to hang with us, but don't go out. It's cold," Sam said.

"Please stay, Kurt," Blaine begged, advancing towards his ex.

Kurt furtively rolled his eyes. As if his cheating ex-boyfriend would be able to convince him to stay.

"Look, I'll call you guys later, okay?" Kurt said, leaving no room for further disagreements.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked. She would never admit it, but she did care about the brunet, and she was concerned about him going out in the freezing weather.

"Drinking," Kurt stated, then walked out of the loft.

* * *

As soon as he exited the building, Kurt wished that he had layered up more. The air was painfully cold, and his fingers beginning to loose feeling.

He turned left and headed towards a bar that had recently opened. It was infamous for being un-restrictive with underaged teenagers, so Kurt wasn't too anxious about being IDed.

The bouncer let him through with no issues, allowing Kurt to approach the bar straight away.

"Beer, please," Kurt asked the bartender as he sat on a stool.

"Really? No Shirley Temple?" the bartender scoffed, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt muttered. Could his day get any worse?

"Kurt Hummel. Is that a pass on the Shirley Temple?" Sebastian taunted.

"Anything with alcohol."

"Rough night?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed a glass from under the counter.

"Yup."

"It's Thanksgiving, you know? Shouldn't you be off singing show tunes with your ol' glee buddies?" Sebastian asked as he poured a dark liquid into the glass.

"I don't celebrate Thanksgiving," Kurt replied, downing the drink in one go.

"Why?"

"10 years ago today, my mom died," Kurt answered monotonously.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, feeling a pang of guilt for the teasing he did earlier.

Kurt shrugged. If he had a dollar for every “I'm sorry” he had heard over the years, he'd be drinking more expensive alcohol. "What 'bout you?"

"My parents are busy, and I don't have any family in NYC. Plus, I need the money. New York isn't cheap."

"Don't I know it." Kurt chuckled dryly, thinking back to last month when Rachel cried sorting through the bills. "How did you get a job here? Aren't you, like, 15?"

"First of all, I'm taller _and_ more mature than you.” Sebastian winked.

"And you also probably have more STD's than me," Kurt shot back.

"Hun, I get tested monthly. I'm good. Secondly, haven't you heard; this place isn't kneen on ID's."

"True."

"How come Prince Charming isn't here? Has he finally learned the meaning of personal space?" Sebastian inquired.

"We broke up," Kurt said, sighing. Was Sebastian _trying_ to make him break down?

"You're kidding?" Sebastian had to admit that he was surprised.

"Nope. He cheated on me."

"Well, Hummel, I have to say that I am offended that he didn't choose me to participate in his adulterous activities," Sebastian said as he placed his hand on his heart in mock-heartbreak. "Let's drink to hating that jerk."

"Screw him." Kurt laughed as he clinked his refilled-glass with Sebastians.

"I'm sorry about Finn by the way," Sebastian said, looking serious.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered. His smile quickly faded as he thought about his late brother. He regretted spending that Thanksgiving locked away in his room when he could have spent it with Finn.

"You're not much for small talk, are you?" Sebastian asked, smiling shyly.

"Not when it's depressing topics," Kurt said, sliding his glass towards Sebastian. "Refill, please."

Sebastian nodded and began refilling the glass. "So what is an appropriate topic for conversation?"

"How about school?"

"Well, I go to NYU, and I'm studying law," Sebastian gestured to the bar, "and this is just to make ends meet. Books are expensive."

"Law, huh?" Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Impressive."

"Not as impressive as you, Mr NYADA. I heard your audition blew Berry's performance away."

"Second audition," Kurt corrected. "The first time I didn't get in."

"I saw your performance of _Not The Boy Next Door_ ; you should have gotten in," Sebastian admitted. His favourite part was Kurt's gold pants.

"Blaine got in on his first try," Kurt said, his voice filled with jealousy.

"Wait, he cheated on you, then decided to go to the same school as you?!"

"Yup. He didn't even say anything about going there until we broke up. And he told me in front of my dad, so I couldn't make a scene."

"Why did I ever try to sleep with him?" Sebastian said in disgust.

"Why did I ever date him?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He found Blaine to be quite unbearable these days.

"So, why aren’t you with your dad right now?" Sebastian asked. Kurt was about to answer when a guy stood beside him and ordered a drink from Sebastian. Sebastian served the man then turned back to Kurt. "Sorry about that."

"My dad's in the hospital in Lima. He won't be out until next week, so here I am."

Sebastian frowned. How much did Kurt have to deal with? "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sebastian slid Kurt another drink. "Here, it's on me."

"Thanks," Kurt sipped and felt the alcohol burn his throat. He hated the taste but loved how it took the pressure off.

"So, how are the Muppets doing? Heard Berry caught her big break." Sebastian decided to change the topic to make Kurt feel better.

"Well," Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine has a chance at something with June Dolloway, Mercades has an album coming out, Rachel's on Broadway, Santana is her understudy, Sam has a modelling gig, and Artie is developing a student film." Kurt sighed. He had been in New York nearly the longest, yet he had nothing to show for it. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for keeping me company," Kurt said and grabbed his coat.

"Wait!" Sebastian called.

"What?" Kurt asked, almost falling over. The alcohol was finally taking effect on him.

Sebastian grabbed a pen from the table. "Can I see you again?"

"Mm," Kurt replied, staying still while Sebastian wrote something on his arm.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sebastian smiled, then saw Kurt move sluggishly. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"'m good. Thanks," Kurt replied, walking out of the doors.

* * *

Kurt had no intention of going home. It was only 11 P.M., so he knew that the celebration at the loft would still be going strong. He just needed to get out of the bar. Somehow, Sebastian had managed to remind Kurt of all the reasons he hated Thanksgiving.

Kurt decided to go to Callbacks. It was close to NYADA, so if he was too drunk, he could crash in the building, and he wanted more to drink.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how much he drunk. He remembered finding 2 of his friends from Stage Weaponry there, and they treated him to shots, and he remembered one of them taking them to his room so he could sleep on her roommate's bed, and he remembered waking up in the morning with a killer headache.

"Ugh," he groaned, lifting his head. He glanced around the room, recognising none of it. "Where am I?"

"Afternoon, sunshine. You're in my room," the girl from last night, Alexa, told him. "Speaking of which, you need to be out by 2, please."

"What time is it?" he whispered.

"20 past 1."

_Crap._

"T- Thanks," he replied, standing up. Despite his head feeling like it was going to explode, he wasn't too bad.

He gathered his things then left the dorm, pulling his coat on.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel threw her arms around her best friend when he entered the loft. "Where were you? We were so worried!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, wishing she would keep her voice down. "I stayed at NYADA."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because it was close, and I was drunk," Kurt answered, then he took a deep breath. "Sorry. And I'm sorry about yesterday, too. I should have spent Thanksgiving with you guys."

"Dude, we get why you didn't. It's cool," Sam replied, hugging Kurt.

"Yeah, but you're my family."

"True," Santana said, heading into the kitchen. "And as family, we take care of each other. So, Hummel, do you want some aspirin for your obvious headache?"

"Please," Kurt said, removing his coat.

Santana brought over the medicine but froze when she saw his appearance. "Well, well, well, Kurt. Looks like you have a date!" She squeaked, grabbing his hand.

"Huh?" Kurt gasped, examining his forearm.

Written in ink were a phone number and a message telling Kurt to meet the person at the corner booth in Spotlight at 7 P.M.

"Who is this guy?" Santana asked, admiring the handwriting.

Flashes of a guy- a bartender- ran through Kurt's mind. However, he couldn't identify the man.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted sheepishly. Was he _that_ drunk?

"Oo, he could be your soulmate!" Rachel teased, making Kurt blush.

Who was it?

* * *

Kurt entered the diner, glancing around. He could see the corner booth and could tell that someone was sat there.

_He could be your soulmate._

Kurt took a deep breath and approached the booth, preparing himself for disappointment. He could be a murderer or creep. Or maybe not even the mystery lover.

When Kurt was close enough, he took in the strangers appearance. Stylish jeans. Stripped shirt. Piercing green eyes.

"Sebastian?!"


End file.
